


What Once Was Lost, Is Now Found

by modestfuckup



Series: Get Beached 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Get Beached 2020, M/M, Weight Gain, fat!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup
Summary: This is an entry for Get Beached 2020, a chub!kink event.Just A Taste (100 words)Stiles discovers a part of him he had forgotten about, with a little help from Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Get Beached 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811458
Kudos: 29





	What Once Was Lost, Is Now Found

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep. This cute idea popped into my head about forgetting belly buttons are a thing. It happens to me all the time, at least. They're just so useless?  
> This is a liiiiitle bit longer than the goal of 100 words, but still I have the /hardest/ time trying to write short things, so this was a fun challenge!

It’s been years since Stiles has seen his thighs let alone anything between the apex of his gluttonous belly and knee caps. His folds consume one another in a never ending battle for prominence and somehow, things get lost. 

Stiles lays flat on his back, a position that is not particularly comfortable, but one Derek enjoys as it really puts Stiles’ width on display. Slowly, Derek kneads the soft flesh that pads Stiles all around, paying special attention to his stomach and it’s many folds. Stiles simply takes it in, enjoying the body worship Derek never hesitates to give him. 

“Oh!” Stiles exclaims, as Derek reaches so far into a fold that a bit of flesh that hasn’t been touched in years is touched for the first time. 

“Is that your belly button?” Derek asks, poking at the deep crevice while twirling his finger. 

“I- I think so. I forgot I had a belly button.” Stiles says, doing his best to get his own hand to where Derek’s is, but the attempt is fruitless. 

“How do you  _ forget _ you have a belly button?” Derek asks, his voice isn’t judgemental, in fact it even sounds dreamy.

“I haven’t seen it in a while, I forgot!” Stiles defends, feeling embarrassed himself. Derek must sense this discomfort and quickly moves from messaging into Stiles’ dough-y exterior to his face. 

“That’s so hot,” Derek says and kisses Stiles’ lips hard, his hand now roaming his soft chest. He quickly peppers Stiles with kisses and reassuring words that no matter what, Stiles is still the hottest person he’s ever seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> [More about Get Beached if you're interested!](https://get-beached.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Consider dropping a kudos and a comment!


End file.
